


Happy Ending

by oiamasuperdancingqueen



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiamasuperdancingqueen/pseuds/oiamasuperdancingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>战争结束了，仿佛一切都有了个完美的结局。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

Happy ending

我住在珀斯天鹅河附近一个平静，安全，高尚的社区。  
近年愈发频繁的巨兽袭击完全没有影响到这里，每个院子里不同的花一年四季开放，车道上总是悬浮着最新款的昂贵跑车。我喜欢那些亮闪闪的轮毂，像星星一样，父亲说等我十八岁的时候也会得到一辆。家庭教师每天给我们上课，语言，文学，历史，艺术，音乐，这些并不实用的课程却是我们必修的，只有连时间都要换算成钱的穷人才会去学习机械，程序，建筑，那些可以在战乱的世界里迅速被需要的东西。  
六点钟，平常的晚餐，和每天一样，鲜嫩的小牛排，非转基因土豆，水果一成不变，西柚，总是西柚。但我也不会因为厌烦用刀叉在盘子里划出声音，那不体面，从小他们就教我的。  
餐后父亲去客厅和Richmond叔叔谈论铁矿的产量，谈论钢材期货，谈论给PPDC的投资，在他们说到机甲建造的时候我想插嘴，但是不行，好孩子不会打扰大人的谈话。佣人们撤掉米白的麻质桌布，轻手轻脚的收好银餐具，没人理我，母亲也是，她着迷于在网上寻找便宜的古董珠宝和钻石。

所以他们有些慌乱的冲到巨大的投影前，挡着我的视线的时候，真把我吓了一跳，母亲的丝绒裙角都被踩在了红底高跟鞋跟里。  
播音的女声听起来并不平静，像是随时就能哭出来。她说虫洞被炸毁了，我们取得了胜利。以后再也不会有巨兽，外星人和战争了。  
也许。  
三个大人都发出高高低低的惊呼，Richmond叔叔听完父亲的耳语匆忙走了，路上还在从通讯器中和各洲的公司董事们交代新的项目，重建，新政府，这两个关键字。  
父亲当着我的面吻了母亲，真少见，通常在圣诞的时候我才会得到一个亲吻，轻的连母亲嘴唇上永恒的朱红唇膏都不会模糊一点。亲吻只是一种礼仪，我学过的。  
然后是不断的电话，父亲的通讯器就没停下来过，他还抱了我一下，转身去了书房。直到天色彻底暗了，他才走出来。  
“好消息太多了，Nicole，让你们淑媛会的夫人们准备一下，我们要有个派对。”  
派对，太棒了，我都要兴奋的跳起来，已经有十年没见过派对了，蛋糕，甜点，同龄的孩子们，不是那些和我一样穿定制西装的，那些普通孩子们，气球，扮演巨兽的小丑，可以哈哈大笑的派对。  
“……还有我们要有新邻居了，欢迎派对同时开。”  
新邻居？神啊一定是认真的做好每件事终于感动了上帝，圣诞老人，或者任何我并不相信存在的神，希望他们家有和我一样大的孩子，最好他们还养着宠物，不，那大概不可能，这个社区拒绝除了基因控制培养出的纯种狗之外的所有动物，总之一切已经不可能更棒了。  
“……你想不到会是谁，我们的老熟人，Hercules Hansen，你还记得他吗？”  
天……要不是每天都有两个小时的健身课程锻炼心肺，我现在一定像是上世纪见到偶像的少女一样窒息的晕过去了，但我只是在自己的显示器前面坐着，连手指都没乱动一下。  
“那个Hercules Hansen？”  
母亲的总是温和恬淡的声音也高了一度，没人听到这个名字还能镇静，Hansen家族的勇士们之一，他们家的男人驾驶了几代机甲，保卫了悉尼的海岸线，干掉Mutavore的时候帅到爆炸！  
还有他的儿子，Chuck Hansen，我偷偷在网上买的他和Striker Eureka的英雄卡一直藏在我的秘密胶囊里，从他十六岁驾驶第五代机甲开始他就是传奇一样的存在，最年轻的，最高效的，和SE的每个刷新历史的数据写在一起。  
我真的要控制不住的跳起来欢呼，一小时前我还住在珀斯最平静，安全，高尚，无聊的社区，等等我说了无聊吗？好吧，加上无聊，但你看看现在，我即将参加一个超赞的派对，还有Hansen家和我们做邻居。  
我从没如此感谢父母能让我生活在这里，真的。

第二天我起的特别早，好吧，其实压根我就没睡着。我偷偷的复习了他们所有的历史，从Hercules Hansen还是悉尼皇家空军的时候开始，我可不想面对英雄的时候只会张大嘴巴流口水，Dean他们羡慕死我了，哈哈，等学校重开，他们一定要求我才可以来我家做功课，Hansen家就在我们草坪对面，简直酷毙了！  
糟糕的是听说Chuck没能从最后一战中生还，Striker Eureka也消失了。目前没人知道那里到底发生了什么，官方的通稿就那么几句，狗仔们都飞到了香港，把碎穹基地的所有门堵了个严实。小道新闻漫天飞，网上都要炸了，什么Chuck Hansen和Pentecost指挥官一起到了外星，正在和先驱就下一步和平共处进行和谈；重伤的年轻游侠已经被改造成生化人，政府多年的半机械战士项目疑似已完成真人实验；中国大陆山区发现疑似Chuck Hansen的白种人，但已经完全失忆；Hot Toy公司倒是已经开始接受真人等身的游侠复制品订单，Chuck Hansen，Yancy Becket，韦氏兄弟都是热门单品，除此之外，目前没有任何看上去靠谱的讯息。  
父亲在PPDC有些熟人，毕竟他们花着他代表的钢铁巨头们手里的钱呢，但现在还不是求他去打听的时候。

我早早洗漱完毕，换好适合的衣服，还要装着若无其事的出现在大厅里，他们要去机场迎接Herc 将军，是的，作为当地民众的友好代表，一个识礼得体又不失天真的男孩应该是个必须的成员。  
但母亲不让我去，父亲的态度也出奇的古怪。通常他并不反对我对于这些东西——巨兽，机甲，生命墙——表现出兴趣，甚至还会帮我弄到限量的模型，用遗忘坟场那些真正的机甲零件融掉铸造的，只赠给PPDC和政府最尊贵的客人。  
他们的表情一贯的讳莫如深。  
没关系，作为一个有家教的男孩我适度的询问有没有其他自己可以帮忙他们分担的工作，在父亲的司机帮他打开车门时挥手，微笑，其实我的眼睛一直盯着对面的宅子，那里已经布置好，就等待着新主人的到来，运输家具的车子正缓缓的从车道上滑下去。

母亲的朋友，那些穿着高雅的妇人们，在自己丈夫上班之后纷纷到来，我和她们一一问好，赞美她们昂贵的天然纤维裙子，和永远不会变老的皮肤，母亲炫耀我比同龄男孩子更修长的身高，和已经拿到的伊顿公学的入学通知。  
她们在楼下大声笑着，小声谈论着，我在楼上的教室里，但屏幕那头老师讲的所有关于中美洲土著的历史，我一句也听不下去。  
我翻出口袋里的卡片，在拍卖中抢到这些真不容易，上面是Hansen父子，远处的Eureka是他们的背景。他们穿着相同的外甲，斑驳的颜色，同样的姜色头发，爸爸看上去要比实际年轻，胸甲上的斗牛犬口里叼着导弹，哦对了，Max也会搬来，那头又丑又可爱的英国斗牛犬，我简直舍不得离开了。

直到母亲让佣人请我下楼我才能加入他们的话题，她们为了派对需要得到我的建议。  
“让年轻的绅士给我们讲讲现在的孩子们到底喜欢什么，我们还有些其他的客人，这个欢迎会代表澳洲和当地政府……”  
也就是说什么阶层的人都要有点，我懂，于是等那位耳垂上闪烁巨大蓝宝石的女士话音一落，我就清了清嗓子，开始发表我的意见。  
当然是Eureka的模型，1:120就很好了，如果可以请Hansen将军在上面签名，那将是全世界男孩子们的梦想。还有记忆条，存上所有官方的战斗记录，可以插在所有终端播放的。至于食物我们无所谓，不过巨兽形状的饼干总是很受欢迎，那些平民的孩子可以带回家，拿去学校炫耀。炫耀，这是永恒的目的。  
并不是贬义，我补充道，我们都热衷于炫耀，这是留在基因里的天性，当你拥有最好的，珠宝，美貌，青春不老的身体，干嘛不让别人知道。  
说到这里的时候那些女士们都笑了起来，母亲坐在主位上，只是嘴角微微上翘，标准的笑容。  
“你有朋友要邀请吗，Charles？”她向我示意。  
好机会，她不会当着这些人的面拒绝我。  
“如果不会影响原来的计划，我还真有那么一个。”我也笑着回答。  
晚上我和Dean发视讯消息的时候他开心的从床上掉了下去，他是我玩巨兽游戏认识的朋友，我们共同操纵Eureka，当然是虚拟的。他住在悉尼，那里现在是生命墙承建商的大本营，所有的工人们基本都带着家属在那里。  
“老天，耶稣基督，哦操，你他妈没开玩笑？”他冒出一串脏话，通常只有在游戏里我们驾驶机甲干掉五级巨兽的时候他才这样说话。有时我觉得那挺性感，但是我可不敢当着父亲母亲的面这样说。  
“当然，派对在周末，我提前一天去接你。”是我和父亲的司机去接你。  
“操啊，你开着你的布加迪吗？Charlie，你他妈真的没蒙我？”  
“布加迪我还没有，不过关于Hansen将军，我他妈一点都没蒙你。”  
嘿嘿，我说了他妈这个词，还有点别扭，也许还需要多练几次。不过Dean根本没在意，我看到他在他那张小床上跳来跳去，怪叫着，直到他妈，那个看上去也很温柔的女人一巴掌把他拍到地上。  
“天哪，我真不敢相信。”他再次爬起来的时候已经冷静了点，“我爱你，老兄。”  
“到时候见。”我结束了通话，倒在床上，奇怪，今天的床垫好像格外柔软，像陷进一个云朵做的美梦里。

Hercules Hansen到达的时候并没有媒体报道，就连我都不知道他什么时候搬了进去。因为，从父亲那听来的高层消息，他本人不希望在公众前过多的曝光。  
“这个可怜的父亲。”父亲说到的时候惋惜地摇头，Richmond和董事会的其他几个人都在，附和的跟着叹气。  
看来Chuck Hansen的牺牲已成定局，为此我难过了整整一个晚上。睡不着的时候从卧室的窗口看出去，对面那栋大房子黑漆漆的，只有西翼的顶楼亮起了一盏灯，被院子里遍布的柔和光带衬起来，有种奇妙的感觉，好像是童话里的城堡，隐藏着无数秘密，永远漂浮在明亮的光波里。

好在睁开眼睛的时候天就亮了，珀斯的三月有着最温暖的阳光，再加上等会就能见到Dean，真让人迫不及待。  
Dean一路上都在给我讲他听到的游侠故事，关于香港碎穹基地的。  
“……Gipsy Danger这链剑简直炫酷，兄弟。”他摆弄着座椅上的全息系统，里面播放的是还未发行的战争记录，他啧啧称赞，转眼就把他那些从工人的前妻的前夫在香港跑船时候遇到的基地看门的嘴里听到的传闻忘得一干二净。  
没人想到Raleigh Becket和Mako也能合作的如此完美，他们的格斗方式打破常规，又效果惊人。  
“我还以为游侠终生只能绑定唯一的伴侣呢。”Dean嚼着车里的坚果囫囵的说。  
“那不叫伴侣，”虽然比我大，但是Dean的词汇真是少的可怜，可我心里竟然有点赞成他使用这个不恰当的词，只是出于本能的纠正他，“他们是伙伴，合作伙伴。”  
“伙伴，伴侣，都差不多，”他吃东西的样子有点滑稽，“再说他们有些就是同性恋。”  
“别胡说，我所知最棒的几对游侠都是血亲。”比如Becket兄弟。比如Hansen父子。  
“嗯哼，那又怎么了，还能给他们的同性恋身份打掩护，”他像是看出了我的诧异，补充道，“我妈说的，大人都那么说。”  
我有点生气，但说不出想说的话，就触摸了下遥控器，舒缓的李斯特在车里轻柔的响起来。

到达的时候场地已经布置好了，Dean显然已经忘记了刚刚那个不能说是不愉快的插曲，兴奋的冲下车，但在还没踏上草坪的时候停住了。  
“哦，老爸说让我不要太失礼。”他念叨，回头看着我，像是等我的允许。  
我能做什么呢，只有耸肩，伸手，示意他可以随意。  
然后我看到了Herc Hansen将军，那男人在草坪当中，父亲正在和他谈着。他穿着最隆重的军礼服，胸口一列列勋章闪闪发光，看起来就在像英雄卡片上的一样。  
“操，那是真的Herc Hansen！”Dean使劲的用手肘顶我，手里的蛋糕都顾不上吃，眼睛长在那男人身上。  
我有点骄傲，是很骄傲，这位英雄是我的邻居，也许我还能去他家做客，Max会喜欢我，我可以让佣人给我准备些烤好的羊排。  
“孩子们。”母亲从门厅里走出来，Dean开始紧张的拉住我的衣摆，但在她走到跟前的时候却大大方方的过去行了个吻手礼。  
“Dean Kinski，把这当成家一样好了，希望你玩的愉快。”母亲笑的就像Dean是她的亲侄子，但我知道那笑容是被公关专家设计过的最佳笑容，现在看上去有些恶心。  
“我会带他到处走走。”我下意识的拉起他的手，把他从这堆虚伪的完美中拽走了。  
“给我讲讲Herc，你听说的那部分。”他甩开我的时候我才意识到我一直拉着他，我们在甜品吧旁边停下，权贵们随着一辆辆黑车陆续到来，那些有着和她们母亲一样弧度笑容的小女孩们纷纷迎上去，我可不想趟那浑水。  
“你知道吗，他和Chuck搞在一起。”Dean故作神秘的在我耳边说。  
我咽了一口口水。这我也听说过，总有这样或那样的猜想，毕竟操作机甲需要两个同步率最好的人，但只限于背后的议论，在战时，人们寄希望于他们，是全部的希望。  
所以我像是并不在意的戳着盘子里的牛油果，“这并不稀奇，谣言到处都一样。”  
说话的时候我看着话题的主人公，他的脸颊刮的相当干净，背虽然挺的很直，但看上去仍然很疲惫。  
“你说我们什么时候去要签名比较合适？”

漫长繁冗的讲话，空军代表，总理的特别助理，当地商业协会代表，邻里互助会主席，就是我父亲，他们挨个上台，诚挚中心的致谢，言辞恳切，他们称Herc为人类救星，真正的英雄，他儿子也是，Chuck Hansen，勇敢的年轻人，新一代的楷模。  
Dean被某个女孩子吸引，让我去要她的联系方式，我拿到号码迟疑要不要给他：卫星通讯器，Dean不可能有那东西。  
所以我让管家拿了一台下来。  
但他已经不在刚才的位置，我着急的在四周巡视，草坪上到处是重要的客人，希望他不要给自己找麻烦。  
我在枫树下发现了他，他就躲在粗壮树干的阴影中，树干的另一面是Herc Hansen，应该是在讲电话。  
这也够失礼的了，我连忙悄悄的跑过去。  
“……”  
没等我发出声音就被他捂住了嘴。  
“嘘……”他竖起食指在嘴唇中间。  
“听。”他没出声，但从他的眼睛我就懂他的意思，我们是很好的游侠搭档，即使那只是游戏。  
Herc的声音比电视上听到的还要温和，真意外。  
“非常感谢，Chuck会很高兴听到你们同意我这样做，让他和他妈妈在一起。”  
“不，不用了，真的，替我谢谢她，我暂时没这方面的计划……”  
“非常感谢你的关心，有时间我会去看你们。”  
我们躲在树影中，明明是夜晚我却觉得很热，一定是Dean离我太近，他的手捂得我喘不上气。  
好在Herc结束通话之后并没有久留，明亮的灯光下那些穿着手工西装的政要们已经开始寻找他，因为已经有媒体的人混了进来，我刚刚看到他们礼服的下摆隐约露出了镜头。

“你这样万一被发现多尴尬。”我把卫星通讯器递给他，“Julia的号码在里面。”  
“哇哦，炫酷，谢了哥们。”他打量那玩意，然后拍着我的肩膀，“你听到了吗，开始他们都不同意Chuck被送回家族墓地。”  
“怎么可能？”Chuck是英雄，他们家会以他为荣。  
“可是他和自己老爸搞基，人们都这么说，”Dean撇着嘴说，“想想看。”  
我有点语塞。  
“同性恋没什么错，我们的政府允许同性婚姻。”其实现在和他说什么都很可笑，但是我还是说了，真该抽自己。  
“是没什么错，工地上多的很，两个男人，互相搞对方的……”他像是觉察到有些词和这个场合并不相称，生生咽了回去，“嘿嘿，你懂的。”  
“爱是平等的……”为什么我还有继续辩解，为谁，Herc，还是我自己？  
“当然，不过我更爱小妞们的大胸和屁股，哦你看到Julia刚刚走路的样子了吗？真他妈辣，不过我是一个穷逼，她大概连上床的机会都不会给我。”  
他耸肩，把通讯器递回给我，“还你，我要也没有用。”  
我接过来放在外套口袋里。

最后我还是拿到了Herc Hansen的签名，Dean也有份，签在HT为澳洲定制的Striker Eureka模型上。Herc还送了他全套的机甲英雄卡，从一代机开始的，他都快感动哭了，但Herc拥抱他的时候他还是有些僵硬。我跟着走上去用力的抱住那个男人，他和我父亲差不多的年纪，都有着结实，肌肉匀称的身体，但他们的味道完全不同，军装呢特有的味道混合平价须后水闻起来比阿拉伯香水更让人觉得安心。  
送走了所有的客人，包括Dean，本来我打算邀请他在我家过夜的，我们可以一起试试游戏室里新装的巨幅立体投影仪，但终于我只是说了再见。  
“再次感谢，哥们。”他在车窗里朝我挥手，脸还因为兴奋涨的通红，或许是刚刚我们偷喝的一点点香槟的关系。

肯定是香槟，因为我回到房间，心还是砰砰狂跳不已。对面的房子的楼梯灯一路亮起，今天Herc并没有带Max来，他说那狗儿不太喜欢陌生人多的环境。我看着灯亮到三楼，然后西翼那个房间的灯打开了。  
我熄掉自己屋里的灯，趴在窗台，看过去。  
Herc已经脱掉了外套，大概在门厅里就脱掉了，他穿着衬衫，低头坐在床沿，伸手在脚底，大概是在和Max玩。然后他站起来，我在心里默念：不要拉上窗帘不要拉上窗帘，谢天谢地他没有。他脱掉衬衫，从枕头边拿过T恤套上，把牵引绳抓到手里。  
他要带Max出去。  
太好了。  
我跑出房间，车道上已经没有车子，狗仔们肯定也早都走了，我有好多话想问他，现在是个合适的机会。  
我沿着楼梯飞快的跑下楼，父亲母亲应该已经回卧室了，所以客厅里突然传来的声音吓了我一跳，我缩起身子，躲在了扶手旁边。

水晶瓶碰在高脚杯上发出泠泠的响声，“再来一杯吗，Richer？”听的出父亲已经有些醉意。  
“谢谢，再来一点，好久没喝过年份这么好的酒。”  
他们哈哈大笑，好像有什么不得了的好事。  
“真是个皆大欢喜的结局，”Richmond叔叔抿了一口，咂摸了半天才开口说，“出乎意料的好。”  
“政府那边怎么说？”  
“负面影响全都没有了，早先还怕Herc的形象在家长中打折扣，你知道的……”  
他们的声音低下去，我使劲听也听不清。  
“……是啊真是糊涂账，战争让人都发疯了。”父亲给自己又倒了一些，或是给Richmond叔叔，浓郁的液体在酒杯里打转，满屋都是果香。  
“那男孩的死简直救了所有人，你懂我意思。”  
“恩，现在多好，逝去的成了英雄，活着的也不再有麻烦，他同意加入我们的重建计划了，是吗？”  
“当然，军方也给了他压力，再说他有别的选择吗？”  
“我们真的很宽容，说起来我国对同性恋比美国佬还宽容的多。”  
“是啊，社会越进步，大家就越宽容，和平共存。”  
客厅顶吊灯上几千个水晶球都好像被他们的笑声震得乱颤，不过也许真正的原因是发抖的那个是我。  
我很想现在就冲下去，冲出这栋房子，冲出这个社区。  
但Herc并没有这样做。  
我突然懂了他脸上的疲惫从何而来。  
有些战争从来就没停止，有些人从来就没赢过。

“不过还是让孩子们离他远点。”  
“说的对。  
……

他们的声音离我越来越远，并不是我出现了意识模糊，我只是走上楼，回到自己的房间。  
坐到地上的时候压到了我的外套，刚才我摔在地上的，里面什么东西硌到了大腿。我摸索着拿出来，是那部卫星通讯器。  
我打开，删掉里面Julia的号码，然后删掉我的。  
还有三个月我就去英国，伊顿出了名的课业繁忙，战后世界政局也必然会有重大的变化，我注定要接手父亲的钢铁王国，还有很多事要去学习。  
应该不会再有时间玩机甲巨兽的游戏了。

睡觉前我忍不住看了眼窗外，Herc带着Max在他们的院子里玩，那个老男人拿着球扔出去，Max显然已经没了兴趣和体力，就在他脚边趴着，他就自己去把球捡回来，放在他眼前晃几下，再扔出去。  
再自己去捡回来。  
草地上，光带柔和的像是银河的波浪。

也许这真是个好结局。  
对他，对我来说，都再好不过了。


End file.
